Vampire Bella Does Gymnastics
by lucyannechickles
Summary: Summery: Bella is a vampire and now that she has good coordination she wants to do gymnastics. Will Edward let her and where will she get in her gymnastics carer if she is able to?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic so please be easy on me and constructive critism is welcome and all characters (not including the ones i make up) all belong to the one and only stephanie meyer**

**Summery: Bella is a vampire and now that she has good coordination she wants to do gymnastics. Will Edward let her and where will she get in her gymnastics carer if she is able to?**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

Today it is mine and bellas 5th anniversary and today she just wanted to lay in bed with me with no interruptions which I was glad to do. The family had agreed not to bother us today as well which couldn't make this day more perfect than it already was.

So here I was, just as the sun began to rise with a very happy naked bella cuddles up next to me. I loved just being like this with bella because it was like time was on pause for a short while as we just layed there basking in each others company.

Since we made love last night we really didn't say anything because there was really nothing to say because we expressed our feelings all last night.

There was silence until bella spoke "Edward?" she whispered trying not to break the peacefully silence to much.

"yes love?" I answered

"could I please go to a gymnastics club today?" Bella asked quieter warily

" I thought you wanted to stay in bed all day today?"

" I did but then the thought came to me and do t you think that I would do great in gymnastics because now I am gracefully as I can be, more co-ordinated and I am not breakable anymore so there will be no risk of me hurting myself...oh and also you could get to see me prounce around in a leotard, I wondered how you will cope with that."

"I don't know bella because you have got to remember than we are really strong so then you might break the equipment"

" yes I know that but it isn't going to be a problem because if you haven notice I asked esme to build my own personal gym that includes a beam, vault, floor, bar, trampoline, tumble track, air track and a fast track... I was going to ask her to install a harness but what's the point when I know where I am going to be landing anyways."

"wow! How come you didn't tell me this?"

" I didn't because I thought you would notice all the building work going on outside our cottage over the past couple of days, so now I an going to get changed and train before gym starts. Bye baby! Love you and oh you are welcome to watch!"

I was speechless. How could I not notice this being constructed outside of my own home. But that proberly was because of the time I have been cooped up with bella. Thinking of bella made me smile and my dead heart melt.

With me being trapped in a seventeen year old body I still had teenage boy desires. I really wanted to see what bella would be wearing in that gym of hers... So I got my naked butt out of bed a d threw on some jogging bottoms and a shirt. And with that I walked out of the house to the above average sized building.

* * *

more chapters hopefully uploaded soon :)


	2. the beam

**all twilight characters belong to stephanie meyer. **

**Chapter two-the beam**

**EPOV**

Inside Bella was wearing nothing but a leotard and I could tell she didn't have a bra on because of how her nipples hardened at my stare I was giving her that she spotted. The Leo she wore was the colour blue I love on her, and made me want to take her, right now, In the gym.

Bella looked away and go started on the beam. She looked to graceful. And then suddenly I panicked. Bella let down her shield and told me what trick she was going to perform And me being me got over protective as I thought she would break An ankle or something even though it is impossible for vampire but knowing bellas bad luck which is still on her side anything could happen. Before she could do any more I ran over and flung her off the beam.

"hey! What the he'll are you doing?" she screamed at me

"keeping you from damaging yourself" I screamed back.

"Edward you know that I am not breakable any more now met go of me and let me double back off the beam, and before you can say any more I have done this trick about 100 times already so no panic but if you do want to panic I taught myself all my trick" she smirked as she said that and got up and went back to the beam.

I just stayed layed on the chalk covered floor and stated as Bella double backed off the beam and stuck the landing.

Straight away I got up onto my feet And leaped at Bella to give her the bestest hug I could.

"Bells that was amazing and I know you won't hurt yourself but I Am always so worried about you that I can't help my self when it comes to your safety"

I smiled and kissed her with all the passion I could and when a broke the kiss I said "I am so proud of you Bella Cullen."

If Bella was still human she would have blushed. Oh how much I miss that blush.


	3. the tumble track

**Chapter 3 - the tumble track  
the very awsome stephanie meyer owns the characters not me :(**

Hey baby! You going to stick around and watch me tumble?" Bella asked me.

"sure love, why wouldn't I watch you doing really dangerous moves that are going to the impossible and give me a heart attack? Let's see what you can do then?" I answered

"okay then, I am going to do whip double straight whip triple back. Ready for you're heart attack?" my sexy Bella joked to me.

"go ahead I'm ready as I will ever be" I almost nearly stuttered as this might just kill me. Bella gracefully walked over to the end of the track and did a little skip then a jump and round off whip double straight whip triple back and stuck the landing. As she was performing I had to restrain my self from running over and stopping her dead in her tracks.

"how was that my over protective husband?" she really likes to joke with me today.

" the most scariest thing I have seen in my 200 odd years of living! If I had a heart it would be either bursting out of my chest or someone performing CPR on me to get my heart started again" I answered sarcastically

"well just to let you know that unfortunately that 'someone' would not be me because I don't have a clue how to do CPR" she only just got out as she shook with laughter.

"hmmm… I guess I am just going to have to teach you because if you keep doing those stunts of yours I am going to definitely need it" I chuckled back.

" okay, okay… how about I show you my floor routine?

* * *

**please review so i can make improvements :D thanks. **  
**more chapters on the way and hopeing to update daily and sorry they are short, hopefully they will get longer further on in the story**


End file.
